


Heavy Metal

by wryandwatchful



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erotic Electrostimulation, Frender, Gay Robots, Hand Jobs, LAST CHAPTER HAS SMUT, M/M, Robosexual, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Slow Burn, completed series, fender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what if I'm drunk? Leela’s probably drunk right now too. She’s- she’s  probably making out with some asshole guy.” Fry threw a leg over Bender's waist and shifted so he was straddling his friend. “So why shouldn't I do the same thing?” The human leaned in slowly, letting his mouth hover closely to Bender's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiny Metal Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Seson 10 Ep:13 “Meanwhile”, but Leela and Fry keep their memories.

"She wants to break up.” Fry muttered shakily and plopped himself down on the couch. Hunched over, head in his hands, he stared down at the grimy wooden floor. where empty bottles of Löbrau beer lie scattered alongside various other pieces of trash.

“What was that?” The bending unit took another swig of his beer keeping his eyes glued to the television. He was barely listening to the human at this point, currently engrossed in the newest episode of “All My Circuits”. 

The redhead repeated himself. “Leela dumped me.” he sighed, picking at the grey fabric of the cushions. 

“Is that right?” Bender hummed indifferently.

A commercial for “Everybody Loves Hypnotoad” came on and the two sat in silence as they stared enthralled at the psychedelic, pulsing image onscreen. Shortly after the droning ended and the soap opera resumed, Fry looked back down at the floor. “She told me, after seeing our whole life together played out in front of us, she feels like she's...trapped.” He ran his hands through his hair and let out a pathetic sniff that had his metal friend sliding down farther away from him on the sofa. Fry had been sulking around the apartment all day, downing beer after beer until he was a sad, stumbling mess. “She feels like she's gonna be trapped with me, trapped in her job, and trapped here where she has to work with a bunch of morons.”

THAT got Bender's attention. The robot flew into a rage, chucking the beer bottle across the room as he stood up. “What'd she call me?!” He fumed and folded his arms across his chest. “Me!? A moron!? The very idea!” He huffed with an indignant expression on his face. Silence stretched over the room for a moment, punctuated by the quiet sniffs and hiccups coming from the human male. Bender turned his eyes back to Fry. 

What a loser.

A sad loser. 

A sad loser in need of his best buddy.

Hey! Best buddy? That's him! Bender!

He sat back down next to the melancholy human and patted him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. “What else did she say about me- I mean: you.” 

“Well, she said she doesn't want to settle down too fast. That she wants to take a break and ‘try some new things’,” he leaned into Bender's touch. “...with new people.” he added sadly as his eyes followed the occasional flickers of passing headlights outside the window of their apartment. 

Bender sat deep in thought for a few minutes, absentmimdedly keeping his hand on Fry's shoulder before a brilliant idea suddenly popped into his servers. “Well, how about YOU try some new things too? You know, go wild! Get nasty with some floozy, or some hookers, or a ladybot!”. 

“Or some hookerbots?” Fry added with a drunken giggle. He tapped Bender's shoulder lightly with his fist. “Well just between you, me, and t.v., there isn't much I HAVEN'T done. My ex-girlfriend from the year 2000 was... freaky.” The human brushed off the robot's hand, and heaved himself off the couch. He walked over to the 35 ½ pack of beer and grabbed another amber bottle. He popped the cap off with his thumb, quickly slugging down half of the fizzing beverage before shuffling his way back to the couch. 

He misjudged the distance when he flung himself back down onto the sofa and ended up landing next to Bender, causing their knees to knock against each other in a way that reminded Fry of the way Leela would brush her leg against his under the conference table whenever Dr.Farnsworth had “good news!” for everyone. He felt his pulse quicken, pushing the alcohol through him faster, giving the human the liquid bravery (or idiocy) to place his hand on the robot's knee, purposefully dragging his hand up to Bender's thigh. 

“Uh...Fry? Your hand is kinda…wandering, pal.” The robot jibed, narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

Fry hummed and slowly moved his hand higher, letting his fingers drag against Bender's waist. “We're friends, right?” he asked slowly as he ran his thumb around the outside grooves of the bending unit's front panel. “You know...I've never done anything with a man-bot before.” He added suggestively, watching curiously as Bender's optic lights flickered slightly. A metal hand snaked around Fry’s wrist and gripped it, using it to push the human away. 

“You're drunk, meat-bag.” Bender sighed,optics narrowed as he looked at Fry's red-rimmed eyes. He could smell the alcohol radiating off the human. Even without a nose, the clinging aroma of beer was still able to invade the robot's sensors when the man let out a disappointed huff against his face. 

“So what if I'm drunk? Leela’s probably drunk right now too. She’s- she’s probably making out with some asshole guy.” Fry threw a leg over Bender's waist and shifted so he was straddling his friend. “So why shouldn't I do the same thing?” The human leaned in slowly, letting his mouth hover closely to Bender's. He felt the hum of the energy that coursed through the robot's frame vibrate pleasantly beneath his fingertips. 

Bender frowned at Fry. “Wait, are you calling me an idi- mmphh!”

Fry pressed his lips to Bender's mouth (much to the robot's surprise), letting out a surprised squeak when he felt an electrical pulse buzz sharply against his lips. Fry pulled away, shocked (literally) and looked at the bending unit with a dreamy gaze. “Oh wow. Is that what kissing you is gonna be like?” He grinned with wide eyes,studying the robot’s eyes. 

“Yeah...it is.” Bender hummed lowly, his mechanical hands slowly sliding up to rest against Fry's hips and squeezed the humans tender skin lightly. “And THIS is what the floor is gonna be like.” 

“Wait, what?” Fry murmured. “The fl- WOAH!” 

The human didn't have time to register what the robot had said before he was suddenly lifted up and tossed to the ground, landing on his back with a dull ‘thwump’. 

“Sleep it off, meatbag.” The robot stood up from the couch and crossed the room, kicking various pieces of trash out of his way as he headed for the door. He heard Fry call out for him and his hand hovered over the doorknob for a moment. He turned his head and looked at the human with dimmed optics. “If you're serious about this stuff, we'll talk about it tomorrow.”


	2. The Afternoon After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...did you mean it?” Bender asked, a little faster than he probably should've given the human's barely awake brain. He took a drag of his cigar, trying to look nonchalant as he exhaled a cloud of acrid smoke.“What you said last night, I mean.” He turned his head to study Fry's face. “About you and me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Chapter two is up! I'm so surprised and extremely happy to see how much you guys like this fic as well as this pairing. Expect tjhe last chapter next Saturday!

Morning came and went; rays of sunlight slowly creeping across the walls, until it faded to the afternoon before Fry finally emerged from his bedroom and slowly shuffled into the living room, looking like he'd just been on a trip to Robot Hell. 

“Well look who's finally awake. It's Sleeping Stupid.” Bender cackled from the couch, puffing a Zuban cigar while he flicked through the 8,400 different tv channels the future had to offer. 

“Ugh...my head feels like it weighs a million pounds.” Fry groaned and scratched his ass as he padded over to the fridge. He pulled open the door and basked in the blast of cold air that surrounded his aching head as he rummaged around inside and retrieved a can of Slurm Loco. Silence stretched between them, punctuated with the sounds of Fry cracking open the lid of the can, the slurping of the drink, and the repetitive click of channels being changed by the robot at an inhuman speed. 

“So...did you mean it?” Bender asked, a little faster than he probably should've given the human's barely awake brain. He took a drag of his cigar, trying to look nonchalant as he exhaled a cloud of acrid smoke.“What you said last night, I mean.” He turned his head to study Fry's face.

The human choked on his soda, some of it spraying out of his nose and onto his clean(ish) white shirt, the rest dripping onto the floor and soaking into his socks. He coughed loudly for a few moments while flashes of last night's indiscretion ran through his mind through alcohol-punched holes in his memory, lips still faintly tingling with last night's kiss. 

Kiss? Wait….Holy Space Pope! HE'D KISSED BENDER! Oh crud, he didn't just KISS him, he'd basically PROPOSITIONED the robot in his drunken state last night, hadn't he? Fry floundered for an answer, blushing a deeper and deeper shade of rouge as the words failed to come forth.

Bender watched with a smug grin, thoroughly enjoying the interesting effect his words had had on his friend.

Fry finally caught his breath, but was still at a loss for words. He felt as though he was in some sort of trap. A twisted sort of prank being pulled on him. In that moment, he was sure he felt more trapped than Leela could ever imagine being.

Leela…. right…..

That's what’d started this whole thing. He was a drunk, depressed mess last night and he'd turned to his friend - an emotionless, metal jerk, in hopes of some kind of physical or emotional contact, and was promptly denied, dumped to the floor and left in the apartment alone for the rest of the evening. But Bender, for some reason, instead of choosing to brush the incident off (or worse, use it against Fry as some kind of blackmail) had decided to address it the next day in what seemed like a rational manner. The robot awaited a response. 

“I-I’m sorry Bender,” Fry stammered, avoiding the others gaze. “I was drunk a-and stupid and lonely, and I shouldn't ha-”

“Did. You. Mean. It?” The bending unit repeated himself in a firm tone, staring the blushing human down. 

“I...Yeah. I did,” Fry fumbled with the tab on the Slurm can, clicking the flimsy metal with his thumbnail. “But we're friends, Bender. Friends don't-”

“Friends don't what?”, The metallic man interjected. “Bang the hell outta each other with hot mechanical sex?” Bender grinned cheekily and took another puff on his cigar as his eyes roamed the human's face- and a little lower. He felt his circuits heat up a little as he watched his friend getting more and more flustered. 

“Um...yeah. T-that.” Fry stammered, feeling exposed as the robot's eyes roamed his body with what could only be described as a lecherous gaze. 

“Well, we aren't friends, meatbag.” Bender stated aloof, flicking cigar ash onto the floor. Fry felt something in his chest drop at the words. Was it the feeling of relief that it wouldn't be awkward? Or was it the crushing disappointment at the thought that Bender didn't consider them as friends. 

The bending unit stood up and approached, causing Fry to back up nervously until his shoulders connected with the door of the refrigerator. Bender leaned in close, “I mean, what kinda self-respecting robot would be friends with a smelly meat-tube?” He winked, and Fry felt a warm smile working its way to his face. A joke. That had been a joke. A way of Bender telling Fry that the universe could bite his shiny metal ass. Fry felt his face flush at the robot's next words. “Well then, meet me in your room after work. Got it?”

The way Bender was looking at him made him feel like some kind of creature on display at the zoo. Bender actually wanted to do this? Fry wondered what could potentially be in store for him after work. 

Wait…. Work?

“OH CRUD! WE'RE LATE FOR WORK!” Fry slapped a hand to his forehead and slid past his friend, quickly snatching his jacket off of the arm of the couch as he ran for the door.

“Im ALWAYS late to work, Fry! That’s part of my charm!” Bender called after him, his body thrumming with an excited energy. The door slammed closed and the robot was left to get ready for work, as well as preparing for what would be happening afterwards. “See you at work.” He chuckled quietly and cracked his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me ideas for fics you'd like me to write! I'm @havokwreaker.tumblr.com !


	3. Night Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry and Bender finally have their R-(for Robosexual) Rated evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this story. I've been working on it on and of over the past month, but my job has kept me busy as hell, as well as trying to find an apartment. I've received so much praise and feedback for this fic that I just HAD to finish it. Please enjoy the final chapter of Heavy Metal!

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Fry was at work, slowly pushing a wobbly hand truck up the steep surface of the ship's loading ramp. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his jacket. “Jeez, Professor! What's in this thing?”

Dr. Farnsworth leaned over the railing and shouted down at the redhead. “Be careful with that you dimwit! That box contains highly toxic and extremely volatile chemicals! It must be handled very carefully.” He steepled his fingers. “Why, just one good whack to the side could trigger a massive combustible wormhole!” The wrinkled scientist giggled madly as he did a pantomime of a large explosion- a violent yet comical death for them all.

Fry paused for a moment to wipe his brow and squinted up at the professor. “Wait, that doesn't sound very safe...I mean shouldn’t we- WOAH!”

The right wheel of the hand truck bent sharply inwards, causing the cart to lean back with an eerie creak as the weight shifted it backwards. Fry screamed as he began to roll down the ramp at an increasing speed. “I WAS RIIIIIIIGHT!” 

He held onto the handles of the cart with a white-knuckled grip as he watched himself careening backwards. A frightened shriek escaped him and he clenched his eyes shut to wait for the impending collision. 

SKkkkkrrrrreeeeekkkkk-!

The room echoed with a sharp sound as the tires skidded to a halt. Fry let out a startled yelp as he was thrown off; his back thudding against the wall far more gently than he'd expected. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the metal arms of his friend were extended on either side of him. His gaze followed them all the way up to where his friend's hands were clenched tightly around the handles of the cart. It looked like it had stopped about 4ft from the brick wall.

“Careful there, buddy.” A deep voice murmured next to his ear, sending a wave of goosebumps prickling across his skin. He whipped his head around and let out a squeak. It had turned out the “wall” that Fry thought he hit was actually Bender's chest, and BOY was he close to him right now. 

“We don't want to damage the goods, right?” Bender crooned. He appeared to study Fry's face for a moment as he pulled his arms back to their original length. “See you tonight, meatbag.” With that he he quickly turned on his foot cups and strolled away, whistling a jaunty tune as he exited the hangar, leaving Fry in a stunned silence

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

 

Fry had been standing at the door of apartment for the last ten minutes trying to work up the courage to open the door. He kept thinking back to what happened at work, unsure about what would happen when he walked inside and faced his friend. The human grit his teeth and squared his shoulders, finally opening the door. 

“Bender?” he called out as he closed the door and flipped the lights on. “You home, buddy?”

“In here, stinky.” The crass mechanical voice drifted from the human's room, followed by the muffled sound of things being knocked over. 

Fry shrugged his jacket off and crossed the floor towards the bedroom. He placed a hand against the doorframe and peeked through a slight gap in the door. “How'd you get here before me?” He asked as he leaned in closer to the gap, trying to see Bender through the slit.

“Thats ‘cuz I didn't stand outside the door for twenty minutes, ya idiot.” The robot quickly pulled the door open the rest of the way, startling his skittish friend. He grinned and gestured for Fry to enter the room, eyes scanning the human closely as he walked past to sit on the bed. 

“I was nervous,” Fry bleated, running a hand through his auburn hair. “a-and embarrassed abo-”

“About today?” Bender interjected with a devious grin and he closed and locked the door. He turned to see his friend inspecting a medium-sized metal box that sat on the nightstand beside the bed. 

“What's in this thing?” Fry inquired and undid a latch on the box, only to have Bender swat his fingers away with one hand while the other snapped the case shut again. 

“Keep yer mitts to yourself, meatbag.” Bender scolded and slid the box a few inches out of the human's reach. “That comes later.” 

Fry made a sound of disappointment, much to the robot's amusement. “Well what comes first, then?” He looked up at Bender who towered over him from where the redhead sat.

“For starters, you can take off your shirt,” The robot grinned and tugged on his friend’s sleeve with a smirk.

Fry nodded and started to remove it, but unfortunately his head got stuck in the collar and he flailed around helplessly for a minute or two. While he was struggling, Bender's eyes took in the soft, creamy expanse of the redhead’s stomach. The sight stirred the robot’s processors, making them run a little faster.  
Fry finally managed to free himself from his cotton prison and tossed the shirt to the floor, quickly looking back at Bender. A wave of heat rippled through him, pulling out a shaky exhale when he met his friend's eyes. 

Bender's optic lights had dimmed noticeably as they took in the sight of his friend’s exposed chest and stomach, trailing all the way down to where Fry's pudgy belly met his hips. This wasn't the first time the bending unit had seen his companion shirtless, (hell, they bathed together, so he's seen plenty of the human male) but this time it was different. This time it was revealed to him under the pretense of something intimate. The metallic hands that had once scrubbed the human's back with a soapy piece of cloth, or snatched a wallet with the trained hand of a streetwise pickpocket, now twitched with anticipation at the opportunity to get his hands on OTHER places- ones that would reduce his friend to a quivering, gasping mess if the human wouldn't deny him.

The quiet sound Fry made and the sight of the soft tremor that followed ingrained itself into Bender's memory, stored for a later time where he could take it out and inspect the moment over and over again. He remembered that noise; it was the same one the redhead had made when they'd kissed the night before. And suddenly, just like he had then, Bender felt a rush of energy course through him, filling him again with the urge to take hold of his friend. This time though, he'd follow through with the next impulse. His hand snaked out to grip Fry's chin up to press his mouth to the slightly parted lips.

A steady current of low-voltage static passed through the human. Fry's body flushed with a heady tingle as the feeling traveled through him, drawing his eyelids closed as he lost himself to the sensation. It was strange kissing Bender again. Without the fog of alcohol in his system he was able to let himself feel every sensation of the robot's mouth pressed against his. It was like kissing an ashtray full of hot wings. Warm waves of energy danced across his lips, a tangible heat flickered against his throat, dragging out a breathless moan when Bender pulled away. 

“Okay...time to get these bad boys off.” The robot almost purred as he pressed Fry back against the mattress and quickly stripped him of his jeans, tossing them to the floor next to the discarded white shirt. His eyes roamed Fry's body again, taking particular interest in the slight bulge in the human's underwear. The robot grinned. “Oh-ho! What have we here?” He nudged Fry's knees apart and shuffled closer until his hips touched the side of the bed. ”Is that a package for me?” He cackled and brushed his fingers across it, memorizing the way Fry twitched his hips up at the touch.

The redhead groaned quietly and threw an arm across his face. “I should've known you'd make jokes.” He let out a shaky huff when Bender repeated the action, barely pressing harder against it as his fingers ran from the base to tip. 

“Of course I'm gonna make jokes. What, did you think I was gonna be all gooey and romantical? Fat chance, meat-bag.” The robot chided. He pressed his thumb against the head, studying the way the human's eyelids fluttered shut. 

Fry was mostly silent at first, with the exception of the occasional sharp inhale or groan. He felt cool air dance across his dick and uncovered his eyes to look at Bender. He was beaming at the human who was now fully naked. Fry glanced to where his underwear had been ripped off and then tossed onto the floor. He tried to chastise Bender, (underwear doesn't grow on trees, you know?) but all that came out was a pitiful groan as Bender closed his digits around the exposed, half-hard member. The robot carefully watched the expressions on his face- he had to be sure of the proper amount of pressure to apply, lest he hurt his friend.

The metal felt like ice against Fry’s hot skin and the delicious contrast in sensations drew a loud, high-pitched moan from him as he grew harder in his friend's hand. His face flushed a darker shade of red and he quickly covered his mouth to stifle the sound. 

“Oh no you don't,” Bender growled . “I GOTTA hear this.” He snatched both of Fry's wrists up and stretched his arm higher so the human's hands were pinned above his head. “Go on. Do it again, buddy. Make that sound.” He coaxed.

Fry grit his teeth and shifted his eyes away from Bender's gaze to where the robot’s hand held him loosely. “Th-then you should do THAT again too.” He mumbled, canting his hips up for emphasis. The action registered in Bender's mind and he resumed slowly stroking Fry's length. Fry groaned and hooked a leg around his friend, pulling him closer as his hips rocked into Bender's hand. “I want to touch you too.” Fry huffed.

“No can do, sweet cheeks. I'm not even close to being done with you.” The robot boasted and let go despite Fry's complaints. “Besides, I think you're gonna enjoy what comes next.” Bender scooped the box off the bedside table. 

“What's in there anyway?” Fry hummed lazily. 

“THIS is what comes next.” Bender grinned and placed the box on the covers, beckoning for Fry to scoot back on the mattress so he could join him. 

Once settled across from Fry he flipped the two latches open on the case and turned it so his friend could see. “I bought this thing on Momazon.com a few months back when Amy and I were a thing, and she really seemed to enjoy it so-” The robot paused and met eyes with the human, noting by his expression he may have said too much. “....Anyway,” he continued. “This right here is called the Bioelectric-Smission-Stimulator.” He flipped the lid open to reveal two discs nestled in black velvet cushions like jewelry. One of the discs was slightly larger than the other and seemed to have some sort rubber pad around it. “You wear this one.” He plucked it out and placed it on Fry's left temple. The pad seemed to work as an adhesive of sorts, preventing the object from falling off. “Then this one connects to my battery.” Bender opened the panel on his chest and gestured for Fry to hook up the next one. 

The human curiously grabbed the second one, turning it over in his hand as he inspected it closely. This disc was bare metal and had four purple wires sprouting out of it.

“Smission is my sixth sense.” Bender explained, watching as Fry leaned forward to carefully place the electrode on the robot's battery and attach it to the surrounding wires. “It's kind of like a sex sense.” 

“Six Sense? What, like the movie?” The human pulled back and stared dumbly up at his friend. “Oh my God!” He blanched. “Can you see ghosts? A-are you a ghost? Are you dead? Am I dead?! What about-” His rambling was cut short by a hitched moan when Bender began to touch him again. 

“Just shut up and watch, dummy.” He scoffed and continued to stroke Fry's length. The warm waves of heat trickled into Bender's body as the device on Fry's neck began to flicker brightly. The electrode shot the slight electric current from Fry’s skin into Bender's processor where it was turned into a small pulse of pleasure. A steely groan vibrated through his chest and he met Fry's eyes with a smirk. “You get it now?” he hummed. “I feel what you do.” He lowered his visor and sighed softly as he began to send a low-frequency flow of energy down his arm, causing it to vibrate. Fry groaned and tossed his head back, inhaling sharply at the enthralling sensation. Fiery warmth spread through him as the buzzing feeling fully engulfed his length. He let out a quiet groan, hearing Bender do the same as the rush of pleasure traveled through him too. Warm flurries of static danced across Bender's vision as he he rode the waves. Fry rocked his hips in time with the robot's movements, a steady stream of moans escaping his lips. The redhead’s hands shot up to hold onto Bender's shoulder and antenna for purchase.

A moan tore itself from Bender's throat. Like most robot's, his antenna doubled as a sex organ and as such was an erogenous zone to the metal man. The robot sped up his strokes and leaned in closer to Fry as his pleasure increased two-fold. He brought his mouth down to Fry's chest, gently pressing his lips to the human's nipple, groaning lowly as the sensation echoed through him as well. The robot hummed, the intensity in his eyes increased and his lights flickered slightly. He moved back up the redhead’s body and ghosted his mouth against the humans lips, the excess energy running through him caused tiny blue sparks to burst between them.

Fry felt the warmth begin pooling in his gut and quickly looked up into his friend's eyes. They were nearly unlit with arousal and his visor was half-closed. “B-Bender…I-”

“Shut up, Fry.” The robot teased and kissed him again. 

The assault of sensations finally pushed Fry over the edge. His orgasm hit hard, his mouth dropping open as he let out a sharp, keening cry. His breath came out in short, harsh gasps as he watched himself come undone in Bender's grasp- semen coming out in short, thin ropes. 

The robot made a choked sound as the human's electrode flashed brightly, transferring the massive amount of pleasure into pure, erotic electricity. His body seized and his visor slammed shut, the wave of electricity halting all operating systems, forcing the bending unit to power down.

A few minutes went by with Fry's eyes closed and he breathed shakily as he came down. He vaguely noticed that Bender was still offline above him, and had carefully braced on his elbows so as to not crush the trembling man beneath him. The redhead reached up and ran his fingers against Bender's face- the once cool metal now pleasantly warm to the touch. He trailed his fingers down to the robot's mouth, running his index finger across the panels of his lips and teeth.

“If you're gonna play with my mouth, you should use your lips, meatbag.” Bender’s visor snapped open, startling the redhead. His optics were lit once again and he stared at Fry with a peaceful sort of adoration.

“Oh, sorry Bender.” The human replied sheepishly before stealing another tingling kiss. 

The robot sighed contentedly and climbed off his friend, moving to sit at the head of the bed with one leg dangling off. He opened his chest panel and removed the electrode, tossing it back into the case before reaching back in to pull out a cigar. He closed his chest and lit the carcinogenic cocoon, taking a deep drag to help it along. “We need a bath.” He chuckled and blew out the opaque smoke, looking back at Fry with a wide grin. He waggled his semen-speckled hand in front of the human's face. 

Fry laughed and pushed the hand away, grossed out but entertained by his friend's antics. Bender quickly caught Fry's hand and laced their fingers together, pulling him into his arms. The robot grinned and kissed the human on the cheek, using his free hand to gently remove the electrode from Fry's neck. “Come on, meatbag.” He scooped Fry up into his arms and climbed off the bed. The robot whispered into Fry's ear, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“You can scrub MY back this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> (p.s. I tweaked the chapter a bit to improve the flow.)


End file.
